Old Story Archive
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: An ongoing place where I have put all the stories I never continued or finished. Includes: Percy Jackson One-Shot Collection, The Changling Adventure, Wingepedia, Devotion, Author Interviewer, and The Gold Winglet Adventure.
1. Devotion 1

BOOM!

Lightning crashed at the window. Nobody had a care. It was raining outside. Nobody knew that for one woman this would be a life-changing night.

A party was going on. Everyone was loud and cheering. Several people were drunk, including the host, Sarah Dooley. She was a single parent, her husband walked away one night, and left her to care for a newborn baby. That baby is currently crying.

"Hey, Sarah!" Called a party guest, "Your baby's crying!"

"Ugh!" She groaned, "What do I care if he's crying?"

That party guest gave her a weird look and then left.

The affects of being drunk started to kick in. She didn't care though, she just pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She offered one to every guest at the party, half of them denied.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The baby cried.

Sarah walked to the door to his bedroom, and shut it.

"Ahhh that's better!" She said when she couldn't hear him crying, "Wow he's not even crying!"

Lightning shook the house all over when she said that. She resumed the party getting even more drunk and lighting more cigarettes. She had invited everyone she knew to this party, she wasnt going to let one baby ruin it.

One of her girlfriends said, "What good are baby's? Nuthin'!" (Shes drunk)

Her other friends laughed and said more things about the uselessness of a baby. She even joined in.

When all the guests had left the house, she llayer down in her bed and fell asleep. "I can finally rest!" She exclaimed.

Well no, she couldn't.

"Wha- what? Who turned on the lights?" She asked groggily.

Suddenly a figure cloaked in darkness came up behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" She screamed, but was cut off. The dark figure put his hand over her mouth, grabbed a spherical shaped object, and threw it on the floor.

BOOM!

It wasn't lightning. It sounded like a hammer.

"Wher- where am I!?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"You are in the underworld." Said a loud smooth voice.

"What?! OK, OK, you must be joking. I probably had to much beer last night and its affecting my dreams."

"Oh I assure you that this is no dream."

"But, b-but I can't be in the underworld! The Greeks made that stuff up!" She said, bewildered.

"Oh this is not the Greek underworld, this is simply, The Underworld. This is were lost souls and dead people end up!"

Sarah started hyperventilating.

"You see, before I let you see the judges, I am going to tell you why you are here. You were having a party last night, weren't you?"

"Ya so?" Sarah said.

"Well what did you do when one of your guests came and said that your baby was crying?"

"Well I didn't care. I'm not going to let one baby ruin my party."

"You see, that's your problem." Suddenly a door opened. He motioned for her to go inside.

She walked in, and the doors slammed shut. The hallway was decorated with dark colors. It also had skulls, some of which belonged to things she had never seen. She got to a door after walking the creepy hallway. She was about to knock when three voices said in unison, "Come in."

She walked in afraid. There were three judges, the first had a black robe, the second had a scar across his face, and the third was dressed in purple and gold.

"Sarah Dooley, you have been brought to the temple of the underworld. You have been ignoring your child." Said the first judge.

"You have been neglecting the baby, you have not given it food or drink in the last week." The second judge said.

"You have given up on everything in exchange for that one party." The third judge said.

Now the three were talking as one again: "We will explain to you. When a parent loses control, and ignores a child, we take that child to the underworld, as well as its parent. The parent is given the choice to take certain tests before they can get the child back. If they say no, or fail the tests, we will sever the baby's soul from its body, and give it too a new couple, where it will be loved. You have that choice to take the tests to receive your baby back."

"And stop smoking!" The third younger judge said with a laugh.

The other two glared at him.

"So can I have a few hours too decide?" Asked Sarah.

"No!" All three said.

"You must make the decision now!" The first judge yelled.

"You have to make a decision in a heartbeat! If we give you time, the answer will not be yours. You have to decide." The second judge explained.

"Well... I guess. I mean, how hard could a few tests be?"

All three judges raised their eye brows at the same time.

"Even though your decision is made, we will tell you, the tests are very hard. You will need all the skills, but most importantly, Devotion. We will begin whenever you are ready."

"Well then, I'm ready!" She said (not very confidently)


	2. Wingepedia 1

Welcome to the home page of Dragons_Of_Pyrrhia! This site will have all the knowledge about legendary dragons and dragonet's. Did you know that Mudwings have their bigwings crack open their sibs eggs? Did you know there's an assassin killing Queen Corals eggs and that it lives right next to them? This is the site to find all the information about the dragons of Pyrrhia! We will have answers to those questions nobody is able to answer! Here's a few things we will have:

Biographies of the Dragonet's of Destiny!

Fun facts from dragons all over Pyrrhia!

Updating information so you never get out of date!

We will answer questions submitted by you!

Everyone wants to know if Starflight prefers Sunny to Fatespeaker. Now you can know!

With over 400 pages to view, you will never run out of knowledge! Impress your fellow dragons by what you know!

Here's a sneak peak of what's coming: Fun facts: Did you know that Clay once ate a sloth on accident? He has never told anyone... Did you know Tsunami kissed Clay once when they were young? Did you know Smolder proposed to Sunny and she declined? (Some things will be references to other fanfics, try to guess them ;) )

There are many great things on this website!

(Remember this is fiction and not all of it is real or should be used as canon)


	3. Wingepedia 2

Clay the Mudwing is the first and oldest of the Dragonets of Destiny. He is like a big brother to the other dragonets. He has been captured and put in jail by two different queens, including Queen Scarlet and Queen Coral. Despite always being hungry, he is loving to the other dragonets and usually inputs somewhat useful ideas.

EARLY LIFE

His childhood was not the best. Despite being stuck under a mountain for six years, he somehow was happy. He had four other dragonets to play or talk with. He had three guardians named Kestrel, Webs and Dune. They were very mean to the dragonets and they raised them for six years. Like the other dragonets, his egg was hidden under Jade mountain to be raised as a dragonet of destiny. His egg was bought from his mother by the Talons of Peace for two cows.

LOVE LIFE

He currently does not have a girlfriend or a wife. There are many fan fictions on who he is going to fall for, but almost everyone knows he will choose Peril. He is the only one that Peril can touch so he feels that he has to like her, though everyone knows he does. Some other possible couples are: ClayxGlory, ClayxTsunami. These pairings are disproved though because both Glory and Tsunami have a boyfriend/dragon they really really like (Deathbringer, Riptide). Under the mountain he had a crush on Tsunami and Glory. Tsunami actually kissed him once. He was super surprised at that. Although he likes Peril, all the other dragonets know that the only love he knows, is brotherly and sisterly love. He has a close connection to Sunny because he is the only one to listen to her in a brainstorming session.

ABILITIES

Not counting his humongous appetite, he has one main ability. His fire proof scales. They have come in handy many times. Some examples are: Touching Peril, Shielding Starflight from an exploding volcano and being able to walk through fire. The ability itself came from the fact that he was born from a blood-red Mudwing egg. Blood-red Mudwing eggs are rare and very hard to come by. His ability was awakened from the touch of mud. There is no mud under a mountain so for six years he did not know he was fireproof.

FAMILY

He did not know his parents for six years. Once he escaped from Queen Scarlets dungeon, he immediately headed to the Mudwing kingdom. There he found his mother, Cattail. Sadly he found out that his mother had sold him for two cows to the Talons of Peace. Because the Mudwings have a breeding day every month, he doesn't know his father, and never will. Luckily on his way out of the Mudwing kingdom he found his brothers and sisters. Their names are: Reed, Marsh, Crane, Pheasant, Sora and Umber. Clay was supposed to be their Bigwings. Crane (female) died in a battle before Clay got to meet her. Bigwings are supposed to crack open their sibs six years of his life he was told that he tried to attack the other dragonets eggs but really he was trying to open them and help them hatch, like all Mudwing Bigwings do. He was extremely relieved to hear that because he thought that he was a monster inside for trying to break the other dragonets eggs.

SECRETS

Like in the sneak peak, he actually did eat a sloth. He ate it before he knew they were pets. Supposedly nobody knows. Everyone does except for Glory. He has managed not to go to jail for it but ever since he told "nobody" all the rainwings have been keeping a close eye on their sloth pets. He once drowned one of Starflight's scrolls because he wouldn't stop talking about it. Like in book three (The Hidden Kingdom) he did give Tsunami some of the super chewy fruits. It actually stopped her from training Rainwings for three hours. Thats the reason the Rainwings weren't ready for an assault from the Nightwings.

* * *

NOTES

Hi guys! Its me! I was sick the day I wrote this so any mistakes or misspellings are not my fault. I want you guys to give me a list in the reviews of who you want me to do next after the dragonets of destiny. I was considering people related to them like, Queen Coral, Peril or Thorn, but I'm going to let you guys decide. Mainly Chantrythemudwing because he/she is one of the only ones reviewing this story. When I post this some more chapters will be following it soon after. The order is: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and then Sunny. Yes WoF fans, that's the order of the books. Also I will not be making any stories with MoonWatcher because I will not be able to read the book until maybe Christmas. It comes out December 13th (or January 5th) and I'll either get the book for Christmas or for my birthday. Then I will gladly write stories about it. This story might update after it comes out, so keep checking to see if anything has changed. Bye for now, see you when I post the next chapter! (Edit: I don't know when the next chapter will come I'm sick in bed again so it might be a while. That and my tablet might be dying. I'm posting this chapter so that in 90 days it won't be deleted.) If you want to see the real WoF pedia than just look it up. I didn't take or read anything from the Clay page. (Except for the names of his sibs) Bye!

(Remember that this is fiction and not all of it is real)


	4. Wingepedia 3

Tsunami the Seawing is the second oldest of the dragonets and the oldest living heir to the Seawing throne. She is fearce and bossy, but remains family with the dragonets. She is a natural leader.

EARLY LIFE

Like Clay, she didn't like being under a mountain for her first six years. She had read a story called "The Missing Princess" and it was about a lost Seawing dragonet returning home and being a princess. She had longed for it too be reality. It was. Her own mother wrote that story, like every other story. She is the dragonet to come up with the crazy escape plan they used. Also the one that got them captured. She is also the dragonet that suffered the most in Queen Scarlets arena. She killed her own father and then later found out she did.

LOVE LIFE

She is currently dating Riptide. Her mother wanted her to marry Whirlpool, a Seawing teacher, but she refused, and later he got pushed into a pool of electric eels by Tsunamis sister, Anenome. She finds it very hard to like Riptide. His father, Webs, was one of their guardians. Also he was a member of the Talons of Peace, and lied about it. Tsunamis mother, Queen Coral, does not want her too marry him because his family is treasonous and outcasts. But Riptide loves Tsunami and will find some way.

ABILITIES

She has two abilities. Being able to breath underwater, and to light up her scales. Like Clay, she didn't know anything about Seawing so she didn't realize that the special scales were for communication. She seduced Riptide by accidentally saying that she liked him. Now she does.

FAMILY

She has the most complete family of the dragonets. Her mother is Queen Coral, of the Seawings. She has two living sisters, Anenome and Auklet. She has thirty-two brothers and no father. She had previously killed her father in Queen Scarlets arena without knowing who he was. His name was Gill. Most of her sisters are dead. Her mothers firstborn daughter, Orca, was secretly an animus dragon. She enchanted a statue of herself to kill the heirs to the throne after she killed her mother and became queen. She died in the fight against the queen but her statue got put into the egg hatchery. Ever since then the queen only has three living heirs.

SECRETS

She enjoys bossing Rainwings around. Not that that was much of a secret. She killed her own father. When they were captured by Queen Scarlet, they were put into the arena to fight. Her father, Gill, was insane from being kept out of the water for months. He didn't know who he was and was a monster. Tsunami snapped his neck not knowing she snapped her fathers neck. She has never told anyone. Yet... She is super jealous (secretly) that out of the three female dragonets she is the only one not going to be queen. And they even have a story for her!

* * *

NOTES

OK. I have basically given up on the contest because I know this will win and my other story has no reviews. I am planning on making more stories but currently this ones my favorite :) . I'm going to be working on more chapters for this story. I'm going to write, like, 5-10 more than the 5 I already have planned, and then I will upload them all at once. I have a new story planned that I hope you will like that will come out tomorrow or the day after. Cya later dude!

(Remember this is fiction and not all of it is real)


	5. Percy Jackson and the Maenads

Hello. I'm Percy Jackson, two time hero of Olympus. Not to give my self a pat on the back but, I'm awesome.

I was walking in the forest, where we play capture the flag. The camp was silent, many campers were home for summer vacation. Not a single game had been played since summer break. With the defeat of Gaia and all, we had a lot of sorting to do. The Romans went back to New Rome, Jason has been remodeling both camps with the help of Annabeth, and I've been bored. Really bored. Nothing interesting has happened since summer vacation, I'm thinking on just going home.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp, bloodcurdling cry. Something swished past me. I looked in the direction it was headed. The Camp. I ran towards the camp, not knowing what in Olympus those were. I got to the edge of the forest, and went into the clearing of the camp. I was near the Ares and Aphrodite cabins, looking around for anything weird. Then I found it. It was a woman, a purplish liquid surrounding her mouth. She had a wand, with a pinecone on top, that she was using to smash a window of the Aphrodite cabin. The woman was about thirty, but you never know with Greek mythology. Another woman, with the exact same weapon, came around the corner of the cabin, wearing the exact same clothing. They were both wearing crudely sewn animal fur tunics, made not from one animals fur, but many. She made the same screech she did a minute ago, and rushed at me. I pulled out riptide and yelled, "Die, evil lady," swinging my sword at her.

She backed up, and I was preparing for her to rush at me. She didnt. Instead, she hit the Aphrodite's cabin window and smashed it through. She then laughed evilly and disappeared with her friend. A little scared and confused, I walked towards the big house. When I got there, I was sweaty from the heat of the summer sun.

"Hey Chiron!" I yelled, hoping he would come quickly.

"Yes Percy?" He asked, appearing at the door.

"There was a monster in the camp! It was weird... It smashed a window!" I said to Chiron, who now had a look of confusion on his face.

"Smashed a window?" He asked skeptically. "I don't know any monster that would break into the camp just to smash a window."

Giving up, I said, "Nevermind, il get it when it comes back." And i walked away from the big house. It was two hours past noon, so I decided to find somebody. I walked around the cabins, looking for anybody I knew. Finding nobody, I headed back to my cabin for a shower. Arriving at my cabin, I saw something odd. My window was smashed. "Of all the monsters, why couldn't we get the one that gives us hugs and kisses?" I grumbled, stepping into the shower.

Five minutes later, iI got out of the shower, and dressed myself. I walked outside of my cabin, once again sweating. I walked two steps and saw it. The Athena cabin's door was kicked down. Pulling out my magical pen, iI rushed towards the Athena cabin. I got to the door and peered inside. There she was, the women with the pinecone stick, standing over a chair. She raised her arm, and brought the pineconed stick down onto the chair, smashing it in half. That was not going to be me. I burst through the doorway, slicing her on the back. She turned around and didn't look hurt at all. "Crap," I complained. I raised my sword, and chopped the pinecone stick. It didn't break. The woman, now trying to hit me, advanced in my direction. I rolled around her, and stabbed her in the back, Link style. She couldn't move, but she wasn't harmed. She walked forward, off the blade and turned around. I knew I couldn't fight her, so I ran towards Annabeth's bunk. Dodging her attack, I arrived at Annabeth's bunk, and searched her cupboard. I pulled out a phone quickly, while the woman came towards me, smashing bunks. I woke up the phone, and went to the camera app. I took a picture of the woman, temporarally blinding her. I rolled around her, and raced out the door, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight her. I ran to the big house, this time with evidence. I opened the door, and ran into the main room where Chiron was sitting.

"My goodness, Percy, why are you covered in saw dust?" He asked bewildered.

"I told you there was a monster!" I said in a I-told-you-so, voice. He held up the phone, and opened the gallery. "See?! Right there!" I said quickly. I gave Chiron the phone, and Chiron looked at it, confused.

"Hmm... Percy, you had better leave these monsters alone." He said, calmly.

"Why? Their destroying the camp! They have ruined the Athena cabin, as well as some other windows!" I said, confused and slightly enraged.

"Go find Mr.D and bug him about this." Chiron ordered, as if this were a loaded question. Ever since Gaia was defeated, the gods had started showing up again. That was good except Mr.D came back to camp. I walked towards the strawberry field, knowing that's were Mr.D spent most of his time alone.

Finding him, I asked, "Hey Mr.D! I've got something to show you!" He grumbled at this and glared at me.

"What now, Perry Thompson?" He said, as if a bear was stuffed down his throat.

Ignoring his deliberate misspelling of my name, I asked, "Can you take a look at this?" Holding up the phone. He took it, grumbling, and peered closely at it. He yelled slightly and threw the phone, surprisingly well for an old god, into the lake.

"What did you do that for!? That was my only evidence!" I said, angry at the camp director.

"Did Chiron send you here? He's probably trying to get me to leave..." He asked and stated angrily.

"Um..." I said nervously, not wanting to get Mr.D's bad side on Chiron. "He did send me here. He told me to show this to you."

"Where did you get that picture!?" He yelled at me.

"I took it in the Athena cabin!" I yelled back.

All rage left Mr.D. "If their here..." He started, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"Who?!" I asked him loudly.

"The Maenads, you idiot!" He yelled.

"Who are the meanyheads?" I asked.

"The MAENADS are... Creations... Of mine..." He confessed.

"Creations? Your creations are wrecking the camp? Seems fitting..." I joked.

Their not my creations you fool! Their my... Faults..." He said, almost sadly.

"How are they your faults?" I asked, pressing for more information.

"Their wine drunk women, that wreck whatever comes into their path. Sadly you haven't been near one." He explained.

"Wine drunk women?" I asked. This was just turning weirder every second. "Why are they here?"

"That's also my fault." He said, the anger returning to his voice. "They used to come to me, and I would feed them. Their like birds, if you always feed the birds, they will stop getting their own food. And so, they stopped collecting food and came to me, for I was the one who created wine. The romans call them Bacchantes. Their the same no matter what mythology your godly parent came from." He explained angrily. "And now their here, looking for me again."

"Can't you just tell them to go away?" I asked. That would be a pretty easy solution.

"If they see me, they will know I'm at this camp. But if I leave them, they will ruin everything and eventually find me." He said, now realizing he didn't have many options.

"Can't you destroy them or banish them or something?" I asked.

"I can't destroy them. Their immortal, and if I did, they would stop worshipping me." He said.

"They worship you?" I asked but Mr.D interrupted.

"Hey you take what you can get! Now if you don't want to be a sea snake, shut up!" He yelled angrily. I realized that by the time we got a solution, the camp would bbe destroyed. More damage then what they could fix before summer vacation ended.

"What would it take for you to go out there and destroy them temporarally?" I asked, knowing he would make some high price.

"Well..." He said, realizing how good of an opportunity this was. "You would have to do all the staff work for all of next year. And you have to start as soon as you puny demigods start showing up for camp."

"Done." I said, knowing there wouldn't be any haggling with him.

Mr.D looked at me skeptically and said, "Swear it on the river Styx."

"I swear, bla bla." I said, knowing the routine.

"I could turn you into a sea snake." He threatened.

"OK OK! I swear it on the river Styx!" I said, knowing that those words just sold my entire next year.

"Good. Follow me." He said, now smiling. We walked towards the cabins and saw the face off Chaos himself. The cabins were torn apart, the grass was ripped up showing dirt, the trees had gashes in them and the strawberry bushes were crumpled.

"HEY!" Mr.D yelled loudly. I heard a sharp cry and knew they were coming. There were eight of them, coming from all directions. Mr.D looked at me and said: "Close your eyes and run!" So I did. I ran towards the closest cabin, which happened to be the Dionysus cabin. How fitting. There was a flash of light and then silence.

"Get out here, Parry Johnson!" Dionysus yelled at me. i ran out the door and looked around. The cabins were fixed, and so were the area around them. I couldnt see the Maenads anywhere.

"What did you do?!" I said, saying the obvious.

"I showed them my true form. They were immortal but they were still women." He said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Everything's back to normal now?" I asked.

"Somewhat." He replied, gazing off into space. It was nearing nine o'clock and I was getting tired. "You have to keep your promise." He said, knowing that iI would because I swore on the river Styx. I walked towards my cabin, tired. I was going to prepare myself for the punishment that lasted a whole year. Cleaning.

Dionysus looked up at the stars, sadly. He hasn't known what he had done until he had done it. "Goodbye my love..." He said sadly, as a picture of one of the Maenads came into his head...

* * *

Hi guys! This is a new series of oneshots in the Percy Jackson world. Not all of them will have him though. I hope you enjoy this chapter that i used my whole afternoon on. This is the longest chapter, i have ever made!

Guys im reading a mythology book, (not fiction) and i will be using monsters and be getting ideas from there. In it, it says "the Maenads were women,frenzied with wine. They rushed through woods and over mountaina uttering sharp cries, waving pine-cone-tipped wands. Nothing could stop them. They would tear to pieces the wild creatures they met and devour the bloody shreds of flesh." This is no Percy Jackson book.

The next chapter will come soon, when i get more ideas. Expect another chapter of another story tonight.

Hey guys, heres some questions:

Whats A/N stand for?

What story do you want to replace Clash of Clans: The Beginning of The End when its over?

Whos POV do you want the next chapter to be on?

Make sure you answer these questions if you review.


	6. The Changling Adventure 1

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Went the toothbrush! Jake was brushing his teeth. He spat into the sink. his spit was black. Enh no worries, he thought, i just ate chocolate pancakes.

"Jake, Sarah! Come down here!" Yelled his Mom.

Jake went downstairs out of his room to the living room.

"Ya Mom?" He said once he had sat on the couch.

"Your father and I have a surprise!" She said excitedly. "We are all going on a family vacation!"

Both of them had looks of surprise.

"Wait." Jake questioned, "where are we going?"

"We are going to... "(She paused for effect) " Hawaii!"

The effect worked, they were extremely surprised.

"Hey can I call Caleb Dooley and ask if he can come?" Sarah asked.

"Um... I'm sorry but this is a family vacation." Their Father answered.

"Aww..." Sarah said sadly.

"Now don't be sad, go pack your bags with the nicest clothes you have. We are going to be gone for two weeks." Their father said.

"Wait! They haven't asked how we are going to get to Hawaii!" Their mother said quickly.

"How are we going to get there?" Jake said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"We are crusin' to Hawaii!"

"Wow awesome!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Now go do what I said. We leave tommorow!" Their Father commanded.

"Yes Dad!" They both said at once. They raced up the stairs and each went into their rooms and started to pack.

Now after they had both done packing, they had a pretty normal day. They were both very excited for this cruise. They both felt like they were floating in mid-air, but something kept nagging at the back of Jakes mind.

They left early the next day towards the docks. Something didn't feel right to Jake, like something big was about to change. Once they had gotten to the ship they were going to be on for the next week, they started to unload their bags onto the ship. It was a long climb up but the view was perfect and the ship full of life. It had a swimming pool, buffet, water slides and everything. Both kids wondered the exact amount of fun they could possibly have in this floating amusement park.

"Hello and welcome aboard!" Said one of the crew, "I will show you too your rooms!"

As they were walking their Father whispered to them:

"Now kids the rooms are small because many people have to fit on this ship. Don't be alarmed at their size."

They kept walking down the hallway. They entered the rooms and were alarmed by their sizes.

"OMG!" Sarah said like a typical fifteen year old.

The rooms were huge. Bigger than hotel rooms.

"Um dad..?" Jake started to question.

"Don't say anything." His dad replied shocked.

"Well! Let's get settled in then we can go have some fun!" Their mother said cheerfully.

They unpacked their bags and made their beds and in no time they were done.

"So which one first... Buffet or waterslides?" Their dad asked.

"Buffet! I'm starving!" Sarah said in a hungry voice.

"I have to agree with her." Jake said "I'm pretty hungry as well."

"OK." Their dad said mildly sad.

They went to the buffet and they each got something they had never eaten before. Sarah got lobster and Jake got crab. They both didn't know how to eat their meals properly so they ate it in the best way they thought possible. Jake ate the whole crab, biting through the shell. Slightly alarmed, he asked his dad how to eat crab.

"Ha ha son!" He said with a laugh, "you take the Meat out of the shell, you don't bite it."

After they had done eating, they returned to their rooms and changed into swimsuits. While jJake was changing, he wondered how he had bit through the shell. Even his Father couldn't bite through it. He turned towards the mirror and screamed when he opened his mouth.

"What!? What's wrong!?" His father said worriedly.

"No-nothing!" He lied.

"Oh? Alright..." His father said suspiciously.

Once his father closed the door, he looked in the mirror again. He was so freaked out, he couldn't say anything. Where his teeth were, there was sharp javelin-like teeth, ones that came from monsters, not teenage boys!

Disclaimer:

Hey no hate!

I am working on this at 11:00 pm and I'm tired. I'm splitting this into a 2 parter because my tablet is dying and I accidentally erased half my chapter.

Someday this week is my birthday, so as a present to me, no hate. I know iI haven't gotten any hate yet but I don't want to ever. Please read this and review.

This is not the end, there will be more!


	7. The Changling Adventure 2

Okay. Okay. I'm not insane. Jake thought to himself. I'm just slightly mad.

He went upstairs following his dad and they soon found their way to the waterslides. They all had much fun on the waterslides, but one thing kept keeping Jake from having the most fun he could possibly have. His teeth. They looked like monster teeth from myths. He was careful not to show his teeth at all that day.

They went downstairs to their rooms when it was starting to turn dark. Jake had bad dreams all night of him becoming a monster. The next morning he got changed into normal clothes and followed the rest of his family to the buffet for breakfast. The rest of his family had each chosen something they were familiar with, but Jake was determined to start anew on this boat. He was browsing the foods when...

"Ahhhhh-" he stopped himself. His scream brought more attention than what he wanted or needed. He looked down at his fingers. There were sharp claws the size of pencils and as thick as erasers. Later he found out why nobody bothered him much about his partial scream: he had stopped over the dish cow heart.

"Say, why dont we go downstairs and play some cards? I think we all need a break from the high life." Their Father said, eyeing Jake.

"That's a good idea..." His mother agreed, also eyeing Jake.

They walked downstairs and soon found their room. They played all the traditional games you can play with a normal deck of cards. Jake was afraid. If anyone found his claws or teeth, he might be in trouble somehow. Imagine playing cards without hands. That's what Jake had to do. And it was hard!

Soon they went to bed again and Jake found it hard to sleep when you couldn't pull up the blankets without shredding them. This time instead of dreaming about turning into a monster, he already was a monster.

Soon he woke up when his dad asked:

"What's poking me?" (Although this was a very nice room he and his father had to share a bed)

"No-nothing!" Jake said. He was getting pretty good at saying that.

"You know every time you say that it makes me suspicious?" His Father said suspiciously.

He got out of bed, covering both his hands and the shredded blankets.

"I might have been poking you, I have this extreme pain in my back." He slightly lied.

"Well... I don't like it when you say there's nothing wrong. If there ever is, you can come to us." His Father said truthfully.

This made Jake feel worse for lying. He got changed and this time put gloves on. The gloves didn't help much but it made it look like the claws were a part of the gloves. They went up to the buffet for breakfast and a person came to the table and whispered something in his mothers ear. She nodded and he left.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked but her mother just shook her head.

"Later." She said.

Well later came quickly. After some to e sliding the waterslides and swimming in the pool, their mother motioned for them to come to her. Both Jake and Sarah saw the man their mother had nodded at. They lined up at the edge of the boat and then Jake realized what he was doing.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said with a smile.

He smiled hoping nobody would notice. They did. People were pointing and staring at both his teeth and the claws. He was startled, and they rushed towards him trying to take pictures. He got pushed around and he started to fall. He went over the railing and started screaming.

Well, he thought, its better to die than live as a monster...

But he didn't die. In the split of a second he remembered the pain on his back. He used his claws to rip open his shirt and tore away the cloth. Suddenly wings popped out. They were green scaley wings. He flapped as hard as he could and soon gained balance.

Not bad for someone who has never flew before, he thought.

He was so surprised to have wings and shocked that he didn't think what he did next. He flew to the boat and was so proud of himself when he remembered, the people on the boat wweren't happy about a monster disguised as a boy. they reached out and touch his wings. Their touching made him lose balance and he soon fell again. He remembered that they were probably hundreds of miles away from the united states. He flew in the direction the boat was heading and passed the boat completely. He flew toward Hawaii and away from the boat. He was going to make the most of this change.

* * *

Ok again im writing this at 11:00. Thats one of my excuses. I actually think this chapter was better than the last. I will write more chapters to my favorite of my stories first then resume to the others. Dont worry guys, this will be an awesome story!


	8. The Changling Adventure 3

Abigail jumped out of bed. She felt a sharp spike of pain in her back. Still in pajamas, she walked out of her room, and entered the bathroom. She moved her pajama shirt up in the back, and turned her head to look into the mirror. She moved her long brown hair out of her face, and gasped.

There was a spike, sticking out of her back. It was bright red, and she started to panic.

"What the crap!?" She yelled, extremely scared. "What's wrong with me?!"

Abigail's parents woke up at the sound of her yell of surprise. They walked groggily towards the bathroom, and opened their eyes wide at the sight of the red spike.

Robert, Abigail's father, said shakily, "please explain, 'Gail..."

Abigail started hyperventilating, and the pressure was to much. She fell on the bathroom floor, and got knocked out on the tile.

*-The Next Day-*

Abigail woke up, but not in her bed. She was on the floor in their car. The car bumped up, and she hit her head on the seat above her. Annoyed, she got up and moved onto the seat.

"W-whats happening? Where are we going?" Abigail asked. "Mom, dad?"

Her parents looked at each other, and remained silent.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled at them. "I'm fourteen and can take care of whatever's on my back!"

They still didn't say anything, but resumed driving. Frustrated, Abigail sat back in the seat, and instantly felt pain. She remembered the spike in her back, and then leaned forward as to not hurt herself anymore. She looked out the window, and ddidn't recognize anything she saw. She looked at herself. She was still in pajamas! Now frustrated, annoyed, and angered, she stared off into space and thought.

 _Where the crap am I going?! Their acting suspicious... Where are they taking me? Is it possible I'm like, some experiment for the government? Or a monster? Or I drank something yesterday?! Maybe they gave me a potion that turns me into a monster... Their trying to get rid of me! I knew they were still mad at me for do-_

Her thought were interrupted by the stopping of the car. Her parents opened their doors and stepped out. She did likewise. She looked at her surroundings, and she saw they were parked in the middle of a grassy clearing with trees all around. She looked at her parents with a face of surprise and confusement. They both sighed, and her mother pressed a button on her car keys. A small beep came out, loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to give their positions away. There was a patch of grass that looked _to_ _o_ green. It rose up, and Abigail saw a small passageway. The small corridor was dark, and completely made of concrete.

"Please tell me we're not going in there?" Abigail asked, knowing that she would have to go in.

Her father sighed again, and pulled something out of his pocket. A gun!

"What the heck, dad!?" She asked in a very loud voice.

"Go in to the tunnel 'Gail." Her mother said. Abigail took one last look at her parents, and saw pain. They didn't want her to go in, but she had to. She turned, and ran into the tunnel.

The first thing she noticed, was that the tunnel wasn't very long. It was maybe twenty feet, and then stopped. She saw a doorway, with no door, that had a light coming out of it. She walked towards it, and entered the room. It was a greenish-yellow colored room, with a dusty light hanging off the ceiling. She saw a table, and there were two chairs. There was also another door at the other side of the room.

She walked towards the table, and sat in the chair closest to her. Instantly, the doorway she thought had no door, had a metal door slam shut. The second door however, opened, and a man came out.

He was an elderly man, with white hair, and a cane. He moved slowly to the vacant chair, and sat down. He cleared his throat loudly, and talked in a rusty, slow, voice. "I assume... You have a problem..?"

Abigail wondered if she should trust him, and then thought there was nothing to lose. "Um... Theres... A spot... On my back..." She said, stuttering every few words.

"May I... See it..?" The old man said.

"Um... Sure..." Abigail got up, and turned around. She was still in her pajamas, and suddenly became embarrassed. She remembered that she was in her My Little Pony pajamas. She moved her shirt up a little bit, and felt the spike. It was rough, and at least sticking out three inches. She turned and sat down, and the old man stared off into space.

"Come with me..." The old man said.

Abigail stood up, and followed the old man as he slowly walked to the next room. The room she entered looked exactly the same as the room she left, except there were holes in the walls. The old man told her to stay in that room, and she remained standing. The old man entered another room, through yet another door.

As she was getting bored, and starting to think again, she heard a hissing noise.

Pfshhhhhhh...

She sniffed, and then looked around. There was green gas coming out of the holes in the wall, and she felt woozy.

"Seriously..! Again..." She yelled, drifting into unconsciousness yet again.

*-An Unknown Amount of Time Later-*

Abigail woke up, yet again. This time, to a humming noise. The humming sounded as if she was in an engine room, but she couldn't see, thanks to the blindfold she had on.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Someone take this blindfold off!"

She didn't actually think it would work, but it did. She heard footsteps, and then she saw the blindfold coming off. She instantly noticed, that she was chained to two walls, on both sides of her. She was in a small corridor, and saw a door with a small window in it a little bit down the hall. The walls appeared to be made of metal, and they were curved outwards. They were green, like the green they used on tanks and army helmets. Her legs were chained to the floor, and then they weren't. The same man that took her blindfold off, also opened her shackles.

"Thanks..." She told the man. She rubbed her wrists where the shackles were, and realized that she didn't know how long she had been out.

"Follow me." The man said, in a rough, deep voice.

Abigail got up, and she instantly felt a cramp in her legs. She looked down in pain at her long legs, and tried to massage her cramp lightly. It didn't work, she just resumed walking as she felt pain. She was trailing the man, who had a green shirt and pants on, and black army boots. Abigail passed a window, and immediately felt nauseated.

She was in an airplane. A green, army, airplane. She saw the markings of the air force on the wings, and then resumed walking. The man had stopped to let her look out the window. She got to the end of the corridor, and entered the next room. It was a big room, with many people manning different stations. _How big is this airplane?_

"Welcome aboard." A smooth voice said to her. "I trust you had a nice sleep?" He chuckled a bit, and then realized Abigail wasn't in a good mood. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, and swiveled around to see her. He was dressed in the same green pants and shirt with black combat boots that everyone else was, but her. Somehow, she wasn't in her pajamas anymore. She was in the same type of clothes as them, but colored white. She didn't have any shoes on, and she had walked barefoot to the bridge. "Excuse me, Mrs..?"

"Abigail. Abigail Cally." She answered.

"Mrs Cally, we have much to discuss." He said. "Guards, let me take her down to the mess hall."

He got out of his chair, and walked towards the door. He pressed a button on the side, and she found that it was an elavator. Whatever airplane needed an elevator, had to be a big one. She followed the man in, and attempted to make small talk.

"Um... What should I call you..?"

"Hmm... Captain Nemosus."

"That's... An odd name..." She replied, not aware of her rudeness.

"Its not my name, its what I prefer to be called. What do you prefer to be called?" He asked.

"Uh... Gail... Its what my father used to call me." She said, trying not to be embarrassed.

The elevator made a binging noise, and the doors opened. She walked out with Captain Nemosus, and saw a giant room with many, many, tables. There weren't many people in the room, but there was food, and several cooks. The captain sat at a table close to the food tables, and told her to wait. He stood upz and got two trays full of food. He returned, and passed one to Abigail.

"So, Gail." He said in between bites. "What do you want to know first?"

So many questions! And not enough time! "Why am I on a giant plane?" She asked.

"Easy, the government is taking you to a secret facility in Japan, by going overseas past Hawaii."

She dropped her jaw, and not to eat. "Why am I being taken there?"

"Because of that spike on your back."

"What is the spike?! I don't even know!" She started getting frustrated, and waited for more answers.

"That spike... I have seen many people who had a spike on their back, and I've flown them to Japan, one at a time." He answered, a hint of slight sadness in his voice. "The spikes... Ruin peoples lives... I've never seen why, but I've never seen anyone return from the Japan facility."

Abigail started hyperventilating, and asked more questions. "Why did my parents drop me with the government?"

"Because they were told to." He said, which shocked Abigail. "Several years ago, we told many people that if they saw anything strange in their kids, like spikes, then they should take them to us. We told them that the spikes form around puberty, as far as we know, and they should be cautious."

Abigail was just getting the feeling that this was all a ridiculous hoax. The captain got up, cleared his spot, and turned to a waiting soldier, who had just whispered in his ear.

"All trained men to the battle stations. We can't let him escape."

"What's that all about?" Abigail asked, confused at the captain.

"Follow me, your about to see one of your own."

Before she could ask what he meant, he turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction of the elevator. They entered another elevator, only this time, the elevator had a glass dome for a roof. She could see metal and wires and different electronics, as they went up. When they reached the top, she assumed they would get out, but the ceiling outside of the elevator opened, and they went out of the plane. She could see everything, and everything was startling. The plane she had assumed was very small when she woke up, was actually bigger than three jumbo jets put together. There were guns on the top, and they were firing blasts of green gel at something flying that was also green. She squinted, and saw what it was. She gasped, and the captain laughed a bit. There was a teenage boy, who had brown hair, with green wings on his back, flying around the ship. He was evading the turrets, but eventually one would hit him.

"Don't worry, their only firing restraining gel. It will hit him, and make it so he can't fly until we scrape it off." The captain said, noticing her worried look.

The green winged boy flew over the glass dome they were in, and she could see that he had claws, talons, for fingernails. He also was barefoot, with sharp claws again where his toenails should be. The blasts of restraining gel were only a small way away from him, and he would soon be taken down. Abigail saw him spit at a turret, and the turret started burning from whatever came out of his mouth. The turret stopped firing, and the barrels melted. The boy resumed flying in difficult to track patterns, and Abigail was actually glad he took out a turret.

Suddenly, chaos took over everything. She saw a black blob of acid, not coming from the boy, hit one of the engines. The engine exploded, and the fire spread to the other engines. The engines were normal jet engines, except ten times bigger. The ship had six of them, two on each pair of wings, and two on the back. They all exploded, and they started losing altitude.

"All personnel, to the escape pods!" Captain Nemosus yelled into a walkie-talkie. " Abort mission, abandon ship!"

He broke open a glass case, and pulled out an emergency parachute. There was only one.

"Sorry kid, I'm more important than you will be any day." He grabbed a hammer out of the emergency supplies case, and smashed open the glass dome. He jumped out the shattered glass dome, and was instantly blown away by the air rushing past them. Abigail did the best she could to hold on, but the wind was blowing hard. The ship was losing altitude, and the fire was spreading. The ship was going to crash, and they would all die. Abigail moved out the hole in the glass dome, and held on tight. She could see many escape pods being ejected from the ship. _And I'm not on any of them._

She saw the green winged boy fly away from the ship. _Darn it. I was going to ask him for a ride._

Abigail crawled slowly across the top of the flaming ship. The wind rushed by her, and she almost fell off. A piece of debris came flying at her, and she did the best she could to move. It hit her arm, and she was pulled by the wind off the ship. She was floating, stuck in mid air, over the ship. She moved quickly to the end of the ship against her will, for the wind had snaghed onto something connected to her. Then she reached over, and felt what it was.

Wings.

Bright red, scaly, wings. She had no idea where they came from, but she was loving that they did. She flapped them, trying to go against the wind, but she had no luck. She moved her wings, positioning them to make her rise up. She did, much faster than she had expected. Abigail rose up, fast, and soon the ship had disappeared beneath the clouds. She soared through the sky, like a fish through water, and flew in the direction of the ship. She ducked under the clouds, and saw something on the horizon. There was a landmass in the midst of tons of water. Hawaii. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii. She assumed she would have to stop there, she couldn't fly all the way to...

 _Where am I going?_

She had no place to go. Her family disowned her, she was being sent to Japan to be... Who knows what! She couldn't let them take her. That was her plan. Evasion. She would hide from the members of that ship. _Maybe I should try to find that green winged boy. He was kinda cute..._ She laughed at her own thoughts, and resumed flying towards her destiny.

* * *

Chapter two! Technically three! New character!

Ok, in case your wondering, technology has advanced a bit. I mean, flying airships the size of two Helicarriers, are not currently possible with todays technology.

Please review if you like it! Reviews help me write better, and they motivate me to write the next chapter faster. If i know everyone likes my story, i will write it until its almost done. Like what i did with CoC:TBoTE (The Beginning of The End).

Cya later guys!


	9. Author Interviewer 1

A few days ago I said I was making a new story. Well here it is! Author Interviewer! (Keep in mind these are the real authors answers to the questions I gave her.)

"Hello there, citizens at home watching TV. I'm Rick Dalton. This is a brand new show called Author interviewer. We will interview your favorite authors and ask them questions YOU submit. Just post what author you want next in the reviews and we will probably get them to answer the questions."

Two chairs popped up on the stage. Slowly walking towards them he said, "Today we have a young author many of you love, FanFictionConnection!"

A girl walked onto the stage and sat in the other chair.

"Hello FFC, ready for some questions?"

"Yep!"

"Very well than, first question. Your readers are dying to know what plans you have for any new story's?"

"I've been wanting to repost a story I wrote about, but kinda redid and changed the title. I renamed it Lavender, for the main character. I want to wait until I get War finished before I post it though, because I'm going to incorporate quite a few characters into both. Oh, also, I'm trying my best to update The Shifters and also I'm writing an awesome fanfic about bullying and stereo typing called Stereo, convently. But I'm hoping quite a few people will like it."

"I'm extremely sure they will! When are you planning on updating your stories like The Dragonet Games or The Shifters?"

"I've been supper busy and surprisingly procrastinating more than usual, But I'm hoping to have them all updated before next week. Oh, and those who actually remember The secret dragon fanfic I'm doing with Dragon-scripts, I think we should get that done soon... At least I have the next chapters i do (six, eight, and ten) done, *speaks to the cameras* BUT I HOPE DRAGON SCRIPTS IS UPDATING HIS NEXT CHAPTERS, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE VERY DISAPOINTING IF HE ISN'T."

"We all know that you mainly write for Wings of Fire. Who's your favorite Dragon and couple?"

"I don't actually know. Probably Peril though. And my favorite couple is Clairil."

"Tui. T Sutherland said that in the next five books there will be five new dragonets. Two of them you have already met. Who do you think are the two?"

"I'm hoping it's Peril in book eight and Anemone in book nine/ten!"

"Personally I think it might be Auklet because she's younger, and in the next books it might be years after. How do you feel about Starflights blindness?"

"It was quite unexpected, but THANK THE MOONS THAT TUI T SUTHERLAND WASN'T GOING COMPLETLY RICK RIORDAN."

"Out of the three queens witch one did you want to be queen?"

"I wanted Blister because I had a deep disregard for Burn and her making my characters fight to the death,and I didn't exactly want someone who was as smart as a concussed sheep as a queen. Everything changed when Blister killed Kestrel."

"I know it was a surprise to me too. Do you have any cool new characters for story's?"

"OH MOONS YEAH! I'm writing this one for the Girl who could fly, and here are just some of the characters! One is a shape shifter, the main character can control lightning and storms, on can control shadows and darkness and another can control light. What the heck, might as well throw someone who can control time and another who can control fire while I'm at it! Oh, and it's about a government facility founded my Piper Mccloud and it's were people with special abilitlys are sent to learn to control their power. Oh, there's also Lavender from the story I'm writing who's a supper smart, no nonsense RainWing who's working in the war as a healer. Then she falls for a, how should I say this without making this sound childish, Unresponsible MudWing."

"We all know you REALLY love books, but what's your absolute FAVORITE book?"

"Oh my gods! How could I pick! There's Harry Potter, Wings of Fire, The Girl Who Could Fly, Warriors, Divergent, The Hunger Games, and bunches and bunches more! Gah! Well... I would probably say... Warriors: Into the Wild because that's what sparked my obsession for books!"

"Thank you FFC for coming on here and answering our questions!"

"Anytime Rick."

"Well that's all the time we have for today! Please let us know what author you want to see up here next time! And if you guys ever want to see FFC up here answering more questions, just ask! And if you submit any authors in the reviews, also post questions for them! Bye!"

Well guys you heard him. Please read, review and post what author you want to see next! (Some of you (not many) may recognize the name "Rick Dalton." Yes its from Collosatron but I like that name and its all I could think of so quickly. And if you have played Collosatron please don't imagine Rick Dalton interviewing them. Imagine someone else.) The next chapter will come when you guys post what author too interview. Once you do I will have to find them, read their works, and then PM them. If they say no, I will do a different author in the reviews. Bye for now!


	10. Author Interviewer 2

"Welcome back folks! This is episode two of author interviewer! Today we have an author suggested by FanFictionConnection! Welcome to the show, Mysteryreader6626!"

A young girl with black hair and blue rectangle glasses walked onto the stage and sat in one of the two chairs.

"Hello Kate, ready for some questions?"

"Yep."

"First, what's your favorite series?"

"Well... For books that's hard."

"Its extremely hard for everyone." (Rick is agreeing not being rude)

"I would have to say, Wings of Fire. But when I'm writing its easier to write for harry potter."

"What's your favorite character in WoF?"

"Fav character, Glory-duh. I love her."

"Have you taken the "What dragonet are you?" Test?"

"Yes and i am Starflight because I am a bookworm XD. But I am not a complete bookworm like him."

"Bookworms are cool, like nerds and geeks. Which queen did you want to die first?"

"Probably Burn."

"That's funny because Burn did die first. I know you like the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series. Who is your favorite character?

"Um... That would have to be Annabeth."

"Assuming you have read Blood of Olympus, who did you think was gunna die first?"

"I though Nico was going to die."

"That would have been ironic. What is your favorite fanfic?"

"Past the Screen because it is a unique and funny story. I also like the idea of the OC in the story. If you are wondering Wings of Fire wise, I like Asha's Sacrifice."

"Hmm, I may want to read those. I liketry to read things people think are good or funny. Have any plans for new characters in your story's?"

"No, I don't have a new story coming up since I just made one, but in my new story a new character called E-Shadow which is his real name, but the characters think his name is just Shadow in The Vow."

"I have some questions here from FanFictionConnection for you to answer. Question one, what is your favorite fandom?"

"My favorite fandom...that is hard. My fandoms kind of jump around depending if I get into it. First Harry Potter, then Percy Jackson, Wings of Fire...yeah, but my current is Pokemon, the manga."

"Second question, Who is your favorite character in the Harry Potter series?"

"Fav Harry Potter, well HERMIONE OF COURSE! She is smart and amazing! :D Well, to me, if you disagree than go jump of the cliff. Well, don't, but you know what I mean."

"Your pretty violent over your favorite character. FFC wants more details about your fav WoF character."

"Favorite Wings of Fire character is Glory! I love her and her personality, and especially, Glorybringer! I love that couple, the meeting and everything about it. * squeal like a fangirl* Sorry, just got a bit carried away and all. I usually ain't like that, but I just love the couple."

"Well I'm pretty much done with questions, have anything to say to the audience?"

"Hi FanFictionConnection!"

* * *

Well guys I will be posting less often because my tablet broke. I'm going to try to get some more chapters on all my story's before this week is over.

Once again, if you have any authors to interview, then just tell me. Or if you have questions, those are good too! Please read my other story's and review! And don't be afraid to ask for any author(or any question)! Bye!


	11. The Gold Winglet Adventure 1

"That's is a bad idea..." Squelch murmured as he moved his brown wings closer to his body and went through a stone doorway.

"And don't forget to come back!" Lynx yelled at him as he left her room.

 _Why me? Why am I even trusting this Icewing?_ He thought. He went down the hall and turned right, slamming head first into Starflight.

"Oooph!" Starflight gasped. "Uhh... Squelch?"

"Uh, yes." Squelch said, slightly surprised. "How did you know?"

"Oh... um... your claw sounds." He said.

Squelch moved aside for Starflight, and then noticed something odd. Grass on one of Starflights claws. _Enh..._

He moved down the hallway towards his room, where Pike was sitting on his bed.

"Hello," Pike said, moving his tail completely onto his bed.

"Hi." Squelch replied, doing the same after getting on his.

"So is she going?" Pike asked.

"Yeah, she is," Squelch said unhappily.

"Are you-" Pike stopped when Flame entered the room.

"Hgghhh," Flame groaned. "This clawmate arrangement is the worst. Why couldn't they leave the Mudwing with the girls?"

"For the same reason they couldn't leave the Nightwing with us."

Flame groaned as Pike giggled. "Somniumwalker could've stayed with us..."

"...Sure..." Squelch said, not convinced.

"What were you two talking about when I entered?" Flame asked suspiciously.

"Lynx is going to the Sky Palace." Pike blurted.

Squelch groaned and Flame gave him a look. "Really? Lynx doesn't have the guts."

Squelch rolled his eyes, and flame replied, "You only think she does because you like her."

Squelch squirmed a bit, then said, "and what about you and Somniumwalker?"

Flame growled and jumped and flew up to his bed. He had a perch overlooking the room, carved out of the wall. Pike looked at Squelch and he quickly turned away as Squelch glared at him.

"I didn't want to risk his wrath." Pike said in a hushed voice to Squelch. Squelch glared at Pike once more, then turned to lay down in his bed. Squelch curled up and closed his eyes.

Clay came to the doorway and blew out the torches lighting the room. Squelch closed his eyes, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. _Would Pike go with me? Wait, who said I was going? What if Flame decides to come? Thats troubl-_

Squelch opened his eyes. He heard Flame giggle. Squelch waited a second... Flame giggled again. Squelch uncurled and silently flapped his wings and grabbed onto Flame's perch. Flame twitched and squirmed his tail, then giggled.

"Flame." Squelch whispered. "Flame, wake up."

"WHAT!?" Flame jerked up yelling. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, then questioned Squelch angrily. "WHAT... ARE... YOU... DOING...?!"

"Why were you giggling?"

"You heard tha... I wasn't giggling." Flame replied.

"Your'e a bad liar Flame." Squelch said.

Flame sighed and thought leaving an awkward silence. He didn't quite know how to reply, and Squelch saw it on his face.

"How can I trust you?" Flame asked, "no, wait, i can't trust you."

Squelch stayed, claws stuck in the stone, waiting for an answer.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" Flame growled, then answered, "I was being visited by Somniumwalker."

Squelch let go of Flame's perch in surprise, and flapped back up to it with a question.

"How-" He started, but was cut off by Flame.

"She found a way. I don't care how, but don't stop it." He answered. "Or it will be the last thing you do."

Squelch dropped down from Flame's perch and landed in his own bed. He curled, and slowly drifted to sleep. He didn't hear any more giggles, but he didn't think they wouldn't return. The room was cold and dark, but the three dragonets slept peacefully. They didn't notice as a dark shadow crept up on Squelch.


End file.
